facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Excalibur
__NOEDITSECTION__ ''Excalibur is an Empire Based Nation. '' =Background= Tom Johns is bad ass. He is pretty much chuck norris and no one will stop him from retakeing the throne of badassery. Excalibur is a nation based around King Arthur Pendragon of England and the Knights of his time. The country itself is named after King Arthur's Legendary Sword Excalibur. Although the Country is based off of King Arthur and his Knights the country itself it not completely English in land. The country is part of the Old English Empire and The Old Roman Empire. The nation is mostly a Mediterranean nation and in terms of modern nations it controls land in the United Kingdom, Belgium, France, Italy, Greece and Egypt. Excaliurian Royal Families The Noble House of Aurelius (Heir to The Knight of Firenze Title) The Aurelius family is the by far the richest of all the Noble and Sacred houses in Excalibur. The original Knight of Firenze started a GT racing team which has since won the national tournament eight times with five of those wins being consecutive. The current Knight of Firenze himself is a 3 time champion in the national tournament. As of now his son Augustus Aurelius is the current lead racer of the team. The Noble House of Sedlbauer (Heir to The Knight of Edessa Title) The Noble House of Sedlbauer is a very wealthy family which owns all of Greece. The Sacred House of Pendragon (Heir to the Throne and The Knight of Vigilance Title) This Royal Family are direct descendants of King Arthur Pendragon, who overthrew Zeus and renamed the Country after his almighty sword Excalibur. The current Knight of Vigilance is his Great-Grandson Sir Tommasso Christano Pendragon. The Noble House of Salazar-Severus (Heir to The Knight of Saint-Nazaire Title) This family is merged between two of the most brilliant scientists in all of france. They are inventors of a machine called Lifelight. Lifelight is a machine that allows you to visit your fantasies and dreams for an extended period of time. The Noble House of Gage-Keats (Heir to The Knight of Limerick Title) The noble house of Gage-Keats are mostly made up of the world's greatest architects. Their greats project was the renovation of the roman coliseum. The Noble House of D'Agostini (Heir to The Knight of Alicante Title) The current Knight of Alicante is world famous chef, who makes dishes for world leaders. The Noble House of Eremenko (Heir to The Knight of Cairo Title) The current Knight of Cairo is a famous archaeologist. His finds go from finding Cleopatra and her throne room emerged around thousands of feet of water to discovering the lost city of New York. New York City was also found under thousands of feet of water due to global warming hundreds of years ago. The Sacred House of Aragon (Heir to The Knight of Supremacy Title) This family is famous for being dragon tamers. The current Knight of Supremacy is in control of Excalibur's clone nation. The Noble House of Donovan (Heir to The Knight of Berlin Title) The Original The Knight of Berlin was King Arthur's right hand man, but now-a-days the current heir to the title lives out his life in complete solitary and secrecy blocked out from the rest of the world. The Noble House of Lucien (Heir to The Knight of Manchester Title) The noble house of Lucien is home to some of the greatest rugby players England has ever seen. The current Knight of Manchester plays for the English Olympic team which won the Gold at the 2612 Olympics. The Exiled House of Lyasu (Heir to The Knight of Malevolence Title) This House of Lyasu was exiled from Excalibur in the late 2500's after Sir Temple Lyasu attempted to assassinate Sir Arthur Pendragon. This is why he was dubbed the Knight of Malevolence. His family and all their descendants are forced to live out the rest of their days exiled on an abandoned island in the middle of the Mediterranean surrounded by armed guards. =Excalibur's Economy= Top Five Largest Cities in Excalibur: 1. The Great City of Ra, Egypt - 2.1 Million People 2. Alicante, Spain - 1.7 Million People 3. Arthur, England (Capital) - 1.2 Million People 4. New Berlin, Germany - 981 Thousand People 5. Saint Florentine, Italy - 785 Thousand People Top Ten Companies in Excalibur 1. Aurelius Racing 2. Lifelight Inc - Make Your Dreams Come True Today 3. Excalibur United Mech Corps (EUMC) 4. Chronos Hibernation Systems - Keeping Time Behind You 5. Hover Unlimited - Hoverboard/Hovercraft providers 6. The Guild of Calamitous Intent - Hate You Can Trust 7. Kratos-Mart - Black and Red Never Looked so Good 8. The Iron Brotherhood - Excalibur's Leading Iron Forge for the Last 500 years 9. Covenant Industries 10. Gage-Keats Architecture Firm =History= The Iron Brotherhood Originally known as The Iron Brotherhood, a society born from a group of exiled Russian hitmen looking to start their own nation. The Russians used the rich Iron resources from island, they were left to die on, to start an iron industry and they named the country after it. The Industry was used to cover up their hitmen days and to raise money for their new nation. Their new nation at first was a successful endeavor, growing to a population near one billion in size.Alas the founders of the nation could not keep their hitmen days behind them, Russia declared war on them. The Iron Brotherhood was devastated by this conflict and their leader abandoned them in their time of need. The Pillar of Autumn Years later, The Survivors of the War escaped to space where they renamed their nation after their spacecraft, they were known as The Pillar of Autumn. The Autumn was the Survivors' safe haven for many decades. One day while during some reconnaissance in the depths of space, they discovered an unknown life craft floating in space. They brought the craft back to the Autumn for research. While studying the craft, the Autumn's scientists let a strange creature escape. Unknowingly they had released an ancient life form known as the flood. The flood killed millions of people, a small group was able to fight off the creatures, but they had lost so many people that they could no longer pilot the Autumn. They crashed into a planet on the outreaches of the Galaxy, the number of people who made it, is unachievable. The Empyrean Society of Olympus Many many years later Zeus descended from the Heavens to rebuild this once great nation. Out of the ashes of a war stricken Iron Industry, rose up only 100 remaining descendants from The Iron Brotherhood to help him. (This is because during the Halo Wars, the Russians had glassed the remnants of The Iron Brotherhood) Zeus named his empire The Empyrean Society of Olympus. Excalibur Olympus was taken over by Sir Arthur Pendragon who renamed the country after his famous sword Excalibur. Zeus, the previous leader was a Dictator who forced half of the civilized population into slavery, but Sir Arthur Pendragon whom became famous for his kind heart sought out to bring down Zeus' fist of tyranny. He and gang of his most loyal followers stormed the Castle where Zeus lived, and overthrew his regime. Legend says that Sir Arthur Pendragon could not be killed even when struck by the mightiest of Zeus' lightning bolts and this is the reason why he survived the onslaught of Zeus' private quarters. =Factions= Original Nation - Current Legislator in The Union of Sovereign Empires - 2nd and 5th Executive of The Sacred Order of Valiant Knights (Now The Union of Sovereign Empires) - Founder of SOVK/USE - 8th Executive of The Vigilant Alliance of Nations - Former Legislator of VAN Clone Nations - Current Members of SOVK/USE - Former Legislator of The Greater League of Nations - Former Legislator of The Non-Aligned International - Former Legislator of The Union of Democratic Nations - Former Legislator of Great Alliance of Loyal Nations - Former Legislator of The United Nations - Former Legislator of The Legion of Sentinel Nations - 1st Executive of SOVK/USE Category:The Nations Category:Union of Sovereign Empires Category:Vigilant Alliance of Nations